The consumption of media presentations (e.g., TV programs, movies, etc.) by consumers is common. Here, the terminology “media presentation” or “multimedia presentation” is used to refer to any digital content, including but not limited to video, audio, and interactive files. Also, the terminology “consumption” is used to refer to any type of human interaction with a media presentation, including but not limited to watching, listening to, and interacting with.
In a separate field, augmented-reality techniques that augment a view of a physical, real-world environment, e.g., by overlaying video, graphics, or other information (e.g., GPS data) onto the view of the real-world environment, are known.